Camina y ven
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Es de noche y Antonio espera a alguien muy especial para él mientras fuma en el balcón ¿Vendra esa persona o Antonio se quedara esperando en vano? si quieren hago secuela.


Camina y ven

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece

Antonio se encontraba en el balcón que estaba de su habitación, fumando un cigarrillo y pensando en Él. Miro su reloj de pulsera, era casi medianoche, la hora en la que solían dejar de ser lo que normalmente eran para convertirse en lo que quisieran ser: en amantes.

El español le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo para después expulsar el humo del tabaco. Estaba impaciente pero no se hacia muchas ilusiones, la ultima vez que se vieron él le dijo que vendría si podía y a Antonio le preocupo un poco antes de esa ocasión se había desaparecido tres meses completos después de pasar con todo un fin de semana a su lado.

"_Por favor ven" _pensó mientras encendía un segundo cigarrillo _"te necesito"_

Pero esta vez si que había roto su propio record, habían pasado seis largos e interminables meses sin verse y Antonio ardía de deseos de verlo, de hablar con él, de tocarlo, de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, de abrazarlo, de sentir su piel con la suya, de fundirse en un solo ser mientras el calor del momento los consumía poco a poco.

_Tenia que venir._

"_Por favor ven" _pensó el español rogándole al cielo que él apareciera esa noche

No podía irlo a buscar a su casa, sabía que su presencia en ese lugar llamaría demasiado la atención y podría causarles problemas a ambos y además sabia que él estaba muy ocupado últimamente y no deseaba molestarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Varias veces lucho contra el deseo de ir a buscarlo durante esos seis meses de martirio, deseos de ir a su casa, arrancarle la ropa y poseerlo de manera salvaje y desenfrenada. Y ni siquiera podía pensar en llamar a Lovino para que le distrajera el ansia ya que desde hacia dos meses él y Feliciano estaban desaparecidos, por su parte Francis estaba ocupado, Alfred estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su hermano, México no le quería ni ver en pintura e Inglaterra se había llevado a Peter a su casa so pretexto de que quería pasar tiempo con él.

Estaba desesperado por verlo, tenía que venir esa misma noche, estaba seguro de que iba a volver esa noche. Miro su reloj. Pasaba de la medianoche, Antonio decidió que lo esperaría hasta la una, si él no aparecía se iría a dormir.

Le dio otra chupada al cigarrillo mientras pensaba como habían iniciado su relación. Todo había iniciado en el cumpleaños de Inglaterra, Francis lo había invitado a acompañarlo y Antonio había aceptado animado, seria buena oportunidad para molestar al británico un rato y además seria una buena oportunidad para que estar con él sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando el alcohol que los invitados habían ingerido empezó a hacer efecto aprovecho el revuelo que se formo para buscarlo y hacer algunas travesuras juntos. Él no se negó –como normalmente solía hacer– tampoco se resistió, esa noche dejo que hiciera con el lo que quisiera y tampoco se fue antes de que despertara –normalmente él se iba antes del amanecer– lo que lo lleno de alegría incontenible.

Antonio miro su reloj mientras le daba otra chupada al cigarrillo. Eran la una y quince minutos, Antonio dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración y resignación. Sabia perfectamente bien lo que eso significaba: esa noche no.

Antonio quería gritar e ir a buscarlo para reclamarle pero no podía. Él se lo había dejado bien claro cuando hablaron sobre eso.

-_Si no aparezco alguna vez_-le dijo-_no me reclames sabes que tengo otras cosas que hacer que darte gusto_

_-Pero_…-intento reclamar el ibérico

_-Pero nada-_lo corto su compañero-_que seamos amantes no te da ningún derecho sobre mí _

Y eso había quedado claro muchas noches como esa: noches en las que él no había venido, noches en las que tuvo que aguantar el deseo de tocarlo, noches frías en las que por mas que se revolvía en la cama no encontraba el calor que necesitaba, noches sin él.

Se metió en su habitación y cerro la puerta del balcón, se metió en la cama y se durmió.

Cinco minutos después, una persona subió por el balcón, abrió la puerta, se metió a la habitación del español y espero.

Antonio se estremeció al sentir el aire frio de la noche contra su piel, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, enseguida vio al causante de su despertar: la puerta del balcón estaba abierta. Antonio camino y la cerro, convencido de que no había puesto bien el seguro y que por eso la puerta se había abierto.

Estando de espaldas no vio venir el peligro hasta que ya era tarde, sintió una mano cubriendo su boca y escucho una voz que susurraba en su oído:

-Cállate y no te muevas-dijo la voz

Antonio se relajo, sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-Llegas tarde-fue lo único que dijo cuando la persona que lo tenia sujeto lo soltó

-Lamento haberme tardado-se disculpo-el trafico se puso algo pesado.

-Estas disculpado-dijo suavemente Antonio y lo beso.

Aquella noche no pasaría frio si estaba fundido en el calor que desprendía su sombrío amante nocturno

Fin


End file.
